


Not A Gay Bar

by n_nami



Series: 31 Cockles AUs in 31 days [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Gay Bar, M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Jensen/Misha stories - a new installment is posted every day throughout January 2015.</p>
<p>Nr. 4: Richard takes Jensen to a gay-friendly (!) bar on his 35th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> All the Handlebar pics of J2... they've given me ideas.

„You're a dick,“ Jensen hisses.

„That's what they tell me,“ Richard says, turning around and walking backwards. „Besides, last time I heard, you were into that.“

Jensen rolls his eyes and groans. „Still. Taking me to a gay bar for my 35th  birthday? Seriously?“

Richard falls in step beside Jensen as they weave their way past the people crowding around the tables with colorful cocktails and simple beers on them. „It's not a gay bar,“ Richard clarifies. „It's a gay-friendly bar.“

„I got that,“ Jensen says with a pointed look at the two men kissing beside a table in the back.

„It also just happens to be boys' and girls' night,” Richard adds with a grin.

Jensen sighs. “I'm too old for this.”

“Bullshit,” his neighbor of two months and self-proclaimed new best friend insists as he steps up and leans against the bar.

Jensen rubs his neck as he looks around, checking everything out as subtly as possible. The bar itself looks pretty comfy, the music modest and subdued, and he could use a beer. Plus, it's his birthday, so he decides he just won't let it get to him.

“Hey,” Richard says, poking him in the ribs and nodding at the barkeeper, who looks at them, expecting their order. “You want a beer?”

“Yeah, sure.”

And now that he's given a few of the people a once-over, Jensen has to admit that he's probably not the oldest one in here tonight. It only makes him feel marginally less like crawling out of his skin.

When Richard hands him a glass of beer, he eyes Jensen wearily. “Come on, Jackles. Don't be a Grinch. I'm not telling you to find your next husband out there, but it's your first birthday in freedom. Get back out there, flirt a bit, make out, take someone home. Just - live a little.”

Jensen stares into his beer, then takes a few big gulps.

Richard still looks at him with one eyebrow high on his forehead.

He's right, which is completely the point. It's Jensen's first night out since his divorce and since he moved from his friends – well, mostly his ex-wife's friends – and family in Dallas to Austin. He needed a fresh start and new life anyway, after his old one fell apart.

“You good?” Richard asks.

“Think so,” Jensen says. “Let's just celebrate my birthday, alright?”

“Fine with me.”

Soon enough, Jensen finds himself with three empty shot glasses in front of him and his beer as good as empty. The alcohol helps, in the way that Jensen gets more comfortable with the whole situation. Maybe he just had a wrong understanding of gay bars before, but he hasn't been hit on so far – which may be Richard's fault. Maybe they think he's Jensen's boyfriend, even though he's so not Jensen's type.

But, as it turns out, it's not much different from being at a regular bar. The people drink and have a good time, play pool in the back of the bar, and Jensen feels himself loosen up.

It's when Richard steps out for a cigarette that it happens.

Even though Jensen hasn't been looking, there's a guy standing beside him that is impossible to miss, with dark hair that curls around his ears, sinfully full lips and the bluest eyes Jensen has ever seen. Which are looking at him with an amused sparkle in them.

Jensen smiles, although it has to look a bit shaky.

The guy pointedly checks him out, head to toe, and smiles in return. “Hi.”

“Hey,” Jensen answers, almost swallowing his tongue. God, he's rusty.

The stranger seems amused, but turns away after a lingering glance.

If Jensen had any questions about being into men, this exceptional exemplar in front of him erases all of them.

Jensen can't help but look, check out his profile, and the guy catches him staring a few times – and vice-versa - because whenever Jensen averts his gaze and watches from the corner of his eye, he finds those blue eyes on him again. His heart is hammering in his chest, loud and almost painful against his ribcage, and there's a flutter of excitement in Jensen's stomach that he hasn't known for a long time.

He searches frantically for a pick-up line, but can't come up with anything.

Eventually, it's the stranger who makes the decision for them.

With a confident smirk, he turns towards Jensen and steps right into his personal space. For a second, Jensen forgets how to breathe, and when he does, he gets a good lungful of old spice and fresh air and something addictive and intoxicating. His chest is barely inches away from the stranger's, their cheeks almost rubbing against one another's when the guy finally speaks.

His voice is a low, rough whisper into Jensen's ear that goes straight to his dick.

“I have an offer for you. Well, an offer of two options.”

Jensen barely manages a breathy, “Yeah?”

“Option A. Let me buy you a drink. You don't even need to drink it while talking to me, although I'd obviously prefer that. Just, let me buy you a drink.”

“Sounds pretty tempting,” Jensen stalls, and pulls back a bit to meet those deep blue eyes again. It's not hard to smile at them. “But now you've made me curious. What's option B?”

The guy grins and leans in again, and right when Jensen thought his voice couldn't become any sexier, he mutters, “Option B. If you want your dick sucked, empty that beer, don't order another one, and meet me in the first bathroom stall to the right.”

Jensen stares and gasps, but ultimately, the guy's smile wins him over. He drinks what's left of his beer and waves the bartender off when he inquires about his next order.

Blue eyes look at him mischievously, then the stranger turns and leaves for the bathroom.

Jensen waits a minute, then follows.

As promised, the guy is waiting for him in the first stall to the right, and as soon as Jensen has locked the door behind himself he finds himself pressed against it.

“Are we alone?” he's asked, while deft fingers work at his belt and zipper.

“Yeah,” Jensen nods, unable to say a single word more, because his jeans are pulled down with his underwear and the guy swallows him down in one go.

Stubble is rubbing against his upper thigh and the hands that hold his hips are strong and broad. It's unfamiliar and exhilarating, the way the guy runs his tongue up the underside of Jensen's cock, circles the head, pushes against the sensitive spot right at the base of the glans. He's good at this, so fucking good that Jensen gasps with the effort to not come embarrassingly fast.

He brings a hand into the game and Jensen has to lay his hand on the guy's shoulder, hold him off, as much as he regrets that. “Wait, I need a sec.”

A broad grin spreads on those full, spit-slick lips that Jensen is dying to kiss, but he doesn't know what the protocol is here; if gay guys do kiss when hooking up in a bathroom stall. Like, at all. He has no idea, he doesn't care, and yet--

The stranger laughs. “First time?”

“Hell no,” Jensen huffs, feeling caught off balance.

“I didn't mean first blowjob,” the guy teases with a smirk. “First time with a guy, I meant.”

“That, uh, yeah, that's...” Jensen drifts off as the wonderful sensation of warmth and wetness returns, engulfing his dick. “That obvious?”

For a moment, the guy pulls off and looks at him with a mirthful glance. “If you know what to look for.”

“Is that a problem?” Jensen asks, because he's heard things. About the way gay guys see bisexuals. Plus, he's obviously a late bloomer.

“Nah, I'm bi, too, if that's what you mean.”

And with that, he really starts to go at it. Jensen is buried balls-deep in his throat, fingers are rolling his balls between them, and the gentle tug reminds him that this is actually someone who knows the equipment and knows how to handle it. Plus, those lips look absolutely stunning wrapped around his cock, and the guy obviously enjoys what he's doing. He's rubbing himself through his jeans, moaning around Jensen's dick, and it's glorious. Heat curls deep in Jensen's belly, threatening to unfurl any second.

“Oh god,” Jensen pants. “Shit, I'mma--” he breaks off, and the guy gets the hint, but he's still not fast enough. While Jensen is busy trying not to fall over as his knees go all wobbly on him, dirty white ropes of come hit the guy's beautiful face, run down his lips and catch in his stubble.

“Oh god, I'm so sorry,” Jensen moans when he drops to his knees, reaching for the roll of toilet paper to help with clean-up.

The guy chuckles. “My pleasure. Can't say I've found anyone as responsive as you were recently.”

Jensen holds the toilet paper against his cheek, letting it soak up some of the sticky fluid, when he notices how utterly genuine and adorable the guy's smile is.

“Hey, what's your name?”

“Misha.”

“Hi Misha, I'm Jensen,” Jensen grins and wipes some spunk off Misha's chin. “Does option A still stand? Because I'd really like to have that drink with you after all.”

“Of course,” Misha laughs.


End file.
